


Tony, Tony

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cars, Friendship, M/M, Prayer, Saints, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Hakkai can't find Jeep's keys.St Anthony of Padua is the Catholic patron saint of lost things.
Kudos: 4





	Tony, Tony

"Where are the keys for Jeep?" Hakkai said, patting his pockets. "I'm sure I had them before lunch."

"Why does Jeep even _have_ keys?" Goku asked, as if the question had only just occurred.

"Don't ask, kid," Gojyo said, lighting another cigarette. "What happens between a man and his dragon stays between a man and his dragon."

"What?"

"Goku," Sanzo said. "Shut up and come outside with me, before Gojyo explains himself."

"He's gotta get the Talk sooner or later," Gojyo sniggered as Sanzo hauled Goku away. "Find the keys, yet, man?"

"No," Hakkai sighed. He looked pensively at the patrons of the crowded inn. "I think I may have been pickpocketed. Oh, dear. Gojyo, would you mind terribly if I tried a supernatural method of retrieval?"

"You're not seriously going to take your limiters off in here?"

"No! Good heavens. Ahem. Dear Saint Anthony, come around, something's lost and can't be found."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow and took a deep drag on his cigarette.

"Deep, Hakkai. Beautiful poetry, that was."

"I know it's a terribly childish version of any of the _real_ texts, Gojyo, but we're in a hurry and – aha!"

A nondescript man came out of the crowd and quietly put the keys on the table.

"I think you mighta dropped these over - there . . . somewhere," he said vaguely, and wandered away.

"Thank you," Hakkai said, face turned up towards the ceiling.

Gojyo finished his cigarette. He was, he decided, really not going to ask.


End file.
